Total Pokemon Second Choices Forbidden List
For Vaporterra's Total Pokemon Seconds Choices camp, players that wished to signup must signup as a pokemon that wasn't chosen in Total Pokemon World Tour, hence the name Second Choices. This is to give some less popular pokemon or some more Unova pokemon that weren't released at the time of TPWT signups a chance to shine. In addition, players may not signup as pokemon already chosen by another player, which shouldn't be a problem since there's so many pokemon to choose from. However, since these pokemon were chosen in Total Pokemon World Tour, they cannot be chosen for Total Pokemon Second Choices. Players wishing to signup are recommended to look at this list so they can choose a pokemon not on this list. Below is a list of pokemon that cannot be chosen, along with who chose them in Total Pokemon World Tour, the rankings they received, and if a variation of a pokemon was used. Furthermore, this list has been updated to include pokemon used in TPSC so those pokemon cannot be used for Total Pokemon Outsiders: Bold: Pokemon from Total Pokemon World Tour Italics: Pokemon from Total Pokemon Second Choices 1 Bulbasaur (chosen by piplup78900; 131st) 2 Ivysaur (chosen by RoamingCharge; 66th) 3 Venusaur (chosen by InsaneXmas; 54th/47th) 4 Charmander (chosen by supertwilightboy1 and then evolved into Charmeleon) 5 Charmeleon (evolved from Charmander; 79th/27th) 6 Charizard (chosen by blazingfire2387; 118th) 7 Squirtle (chosen by msmaple; 53rd/7th) 8 Wartortle (chosen by bubbles62681; 95th) 9 Blastoise (chosen as Red's Blastoise by yaxerblax; 65th/36th) 10 Caterpie (chosen by JaneishaBreeder; 100th) 11 Metapod (chosen by Goedders; 97th) 13 Weedle (chosen by 28o6; 122nd) 23 Ekans (chosen as Shiny Ekans by daisy88999; 101st and as regular Ekans by lucariofanno1; 78th) 25 Pikachu (chosen by MultiNickLP; 105th) 26 Raichu (chosen as Shiny Raichu by Wraighteric; 39th) 28 Sandslash (chosen by MultiMariofan123; 21st) 32 NidoranM (chosen by Johnnnyhero3; 9th) 34 Nidoking (chosen as sonicpokelover123; 34th) 36 Clefable (chosen by MySimsBeeBee; 54th) 39 Jigglypuff (chosen by sharprunner; 113th/86th) 43 Oddish (chosen by pinkbelossom; 94th) 53 Persian (chosen by seittertps1120; 11th) 54 Psyduck (chosen as DJ Psyduck (as in a DJ at a party, not the Total Drama character) by TDWTfan2222; 22nd) 55 Golduck (chosen by Cyndaquil321; 11th) 58 Growlithe (chosen by annay725; 57th) 59 Arcanine (chosen by gopokemon121; 21st) 67 Machoke (chosen by meramon27; 43rd) 68 Machamp (chosen as Shiny Machamp and by POKEMONMASTERDARIUS; 115th) 71 Victreebel (chosen by Goedders; 10th) 78 Rapidash (chosen by mrpokeguy9; 96th/17th) 83 Farfetch'D (chosen by crazysteve1001; 91st) 86 Seel (chosen by MyIceCreamFreeze; 87th) 87 Dewgong (chosen as Shadow Dewgong by visuba327; 83rd) 95 Onix (chosen by regice371; 49th) 104 Cubone (chosen by theelectricmanectric; 39th) 105 Marowak (chosen by theforgotten989; 132nd) 106 Hitmonlee (chose by mjpj189; 6th) 107 Hitmonchan (chosen by GliscorRaider1; 59th) 109 Koffing (chosen as Shiny Koffing by yaxerblax; 81st) 110 Weezing (chosen as Shiny Weezing by msmaple; 30th) 121 Starmie (chosen as mechaxenoxine55; 13th) 124 Jynx (chosen as Lorelei's Jynx by ledyba747; 41st) 126 Magmar (chosen by 28o6; 90th) 129 Magikarp (chosen by SplashyIsEpic; 85th) 133 Eevee (chosen as Shiny Eevee by computerfreak41; 72nd and as regular Eevee by lovelymichi18; 71st) 136 Flareon (chosen as Quarterback Flareon and by tkrad1024; 122th) 143 Snorlax (chosen as Shiny Snorlax by shadowsnorlaxman32; 31st and as regular Snorlax by kopeter14; 88th) 146 Moltres (chosen by mr102612; 97th) 148 Dragonair (chosen as Golden Dragonair by SaphireThorn; 78th/29th) 149 Dragonite (chosen by panchillo9797; 23rd) 153 Bayleef (chosen by superdupercoby; 121st) 155 Cyndaquil (chosen by totalpokemonrocks321; 67th) 156 Quilava (chosen as Silver Quilava by QuilJ1; 85th/50th and as regular Quilava by darksuicune23; 70th) 157 Typhlosion (chosen by totalpokemonrocks321; 34th) 158 Totodile (chosen by MawileLPS; 44th) 159 Croconaw (chosen by bejamom; 64th) 161 Sentret (chosen by coolaj100cp; 102nd) 162 Furret (chosen as Astuto Furret by astutofurret; 80th) 164 Noctowl (chosen by flyingpokemonrule1; 123rd) 167 Spinarak (chosen as Soccer Spinarak by panchillo9797; 23rd) 169 Crobat (chosen by tellyzx; 76th) 172 Pichu (chosen as Shiny Pichu by mastergamer0519; 71st) 175 Togepi (chosen by zakan10; 104th) 181 Ampharos (chosen by legoshark87; 96th) 182 Bellossom (chosen by totalDramaWorld2010; 55th) 183 Marill (chosen by bubbles62681; 46th/22nd) 185 Sudowoodo (chosen by Thethebigsponge; 33rd) 190 Aipom (chosen by aipomluver3; 103rd/7th) 192 Sunflora (chosen by sweetmime1; 120th) 196 Espeon (chosen as Female Espeon by dramarose100; 69th, as Shiny Espeon by vidiogamemaster101; 38th, and as Male Espeon by crazycoconut360; 24th) 197 Umbreon (chosen as Shiny Umbreon by kietgreen; 87th) 198 Murkrow (chosen by ShadowCharizard853; 112th) 202 Wobbuffet (chosen by isaiahcow1; 129th) 204 Pineco (chosen by TheMunchlaxKid; 99th) 206 Dunsparce (chosen by clilmama33830; 104th/29th) 207 Gligar (chosen by pokemonkieran; 40th) 210 Granbull (chosen by purplekecleonyoyo; 107th) 214 Heracross (chosen by surfinbuizel; 110th) 215 Sneasel (chosen by laserluke4; 60th/49th) 219 Magcargo (chosen by SassyPin; 63rd) 222 Corsola (chosen by fantinaNTM; 101st) 227 Skarmory (chosen by BuddhistBoy97; 134th) 230 Kingdra (chosen by pokemonworldonline10; 38th) 231 Phanpy (chosen by TheUnofficialActor; 12nd) 232 Donphan (chosen as Shiny Donphan by 7yoshi77; 68th) 234 Stantler (chosen by thegp1112; 52nd) 235 Smeargle (chosen by BenAndMarcusInc; 19th) 238 Smoochum (chosen by freshtea44; 107th) 239 Elekid (chosen by MrLiVeFoRdRaMa; 111th/20th) 242 Blissey (chosen by mrpokeguy9; 17th) 243 Raikou (chosen by MissGlacy1; 53rd) 245 Suicune (chosen as Dark Suicune by lightningalive82; 111th) 246 Larvitar (chosen by runemakr; 32nd) 248 Tyranitar (chosen by NegaSub; 80th) 249 Lugia (chosen as Shadow Lugia/XD001 by MegaSader; 110th/16th) 250 Ho-oh (chosen by shadowshayminakyform; 108th) 251 Celebi (chosen by thetoycollector100; 92nd/TBA) 252 Treecko (chosen by XXZincoXX; 84th) 253 Grovyle (chosen by theattcker22; 119th) 254 Sceptile (chosen by jacowinner1999; 94th) 257 Blaziken (chosen by TotalBrawlsland; 65th) 258 Mudkip (chosen by Sh0vy; 135th) 260 Swampert (chosen by sizorwooper2; 55th) 262 Mightyena (chosen by meramon27; 88th/33rd) 277 Swellow (chosen by isaiahcow1; 62nd) 281 Kirlia (chosen as Shiny Kirlia a.k.a. Grace by christianskitty; 95th) 282 Gardevoir (chosen by velmashivestone1; 1st) 284 Masquerain (chosen by velmashivestone1; 14th) 286 Breloom (chosen as Shiny Breloom by p64camps; 46th and as regular Breloom by typemania; 13th) 289 Slaking (chosen by shadestar8; 112th/16th) 298 Azurill (chosen by AwesomeMudkipKing; 127th) 300 Skitty (chosen by pokemongirl1994; 100th) 301 Delcatty (chosen as Shiny Delcatty by pokemongirl1994; 32nd) 303 Mawile (chosen by Chillaccinogirl; 109th/26th) 306 Aggron (chosen as Tyranitar colored Aggron by aggronvation; 58th, as regular Aggron by Woodenfan; 48th, and as Shiny Aggron by tyboy618; 6th) 310 Manectric (chosen by buizelrulez01; 45th) 311 Plusle (chosen as Hyper Plusle by skyaipom67; 59th) 312 Minun (chosen as White Mage Minun by megamanx3able; 3rd) 317 Swalot (chosen as Shiny Swalot by coolman1118; 130th) 321 Wailord (chosen by dcatone; 120th) 327 Spinda (chosen by thezappingmanectric, 4th) 330 Flygon (chosen by Saphirethorn; 18th) 331 Cacnea (chosen by mixmasteranime; 12th) 332 Cacturne (chosen by mixmasteranime; 58th) 334 Altaria (chosen by lazinicki; 74th) 335 Zangoose (chosen as Shiny Zangoose by xavierjr190; 116th) 336 Seviper (chosen by mjpj180; 117th/2nd) 340 Whiscash (chosen by BenBeldum123; 68th) 352 Kecleon (chosen by p64camps; 91st) 354 Banette (chosen by naniboi1; 60th) 357 Tropius (chosen by DylanMultiProduction; 83rd/62nd) 358 Chimecho (chosen by MarioSonicBFDI; 56th) 359 Absol (chosen as Shiny Absol by HoundoomPwns; 99th) 360 Wynaut (chosen by TheSpectralSpiritomb; 115th) 362 Glalie (chosen as Black Glalie a.k.a. Ace by marioxman100; 77th) 363 Spheal (chosen by yoshiboy19; 15th) 364 Sealeo (chosen by THEDKA3; 27th) 367 Huntail (chosen by darkdragon3451; 8th) 376 Metagross (chosen by AwesomeStarmie10; 19th) 385 Jirachi (chosen by awesomejosh8596; 106th) 387 Turtwig (chosen by therox94; 98th) 388 Grotle (chosen by TotalDramaEnthusiast; 92nd/20th) 389 Torterra (chosen by wave3436; 106th) 392 Infernape (chosen by joltfernape1; 40th) 393 Piplup (chosen by firebid1030; 36th) 395 Empoleon (chosen by empoleon989; 56th/35th/5th) 399 Bidoof (chosen by KittyCutieFruity; 98th/76th) 403 Shinx (chosen by theshinxeon; 75th) 404 Luxio (chosen by gopokemon121; 86th) 405 Luxray (chosen by multimariofan123; 51st/37th) 408 Cranidos (chosen by CranidosToRampardos; 77th) 409 Rampardos (chosen as Shiny Rampardos by legoshark87; 89th/66th) 418 Buizel (chosen as Shiny Buizel and by tara1124; 109th) 419 Floatzel (chosen as Emo Floatzel and by RazorLeafTurtwig; 108th) 428 Lopunny (chosen as Sports Illustrated's Lopunny by starmie924; 82nd) 430 Honchkrow (chosen by chrisw756; 74th) 437 Bronzong (chosen by chrisw756; 82nd/25th) 439 Mime Jr. (chosen by bretttyker; 50th) 440 Happiny (chosen by totaldrama0101; 61st) 441 Chatot (chosen by epicsharpedo; 44th) 443 Gible (chosen by ShadowCharizard853; 26th) 446 Munchlax (chosen by totaldrama23; 128th) 447 Riolu (chosen as Male Riolu by beybladedude11; 90th) 448 Lucario (chosen as Maylene's Lucario by ShadowZoroark; 57th, and as regular Lucario by joltfernape1; 30th) 459 Snover (chosen by skydog34; 81st) 461 Weavile (chosen by bastiodondude; 113th) 463 Lickilicky (chosen by shadowsnorlaxman32; 48th) 464 Rhyperior (chosen by MrShyGuy615; 126th) 466 Electivire (chosen by SHINXBOY1; 118th) 467 Magmortar (chosen by sonicpokelover123; 1st) 470 Leafeon (chosen by TheFieryLeafeon; 116th) 471 Glaceon (chosen by blazeboy441; 73rd) 474 PorygonZ (chosen by dcatone; 10th) 475 Gallade (chosen by gaamaru95; 114th) 479 Rotom (chosen by chilipepa1023; 124th) 484 Palkia (chosen as Shadow Palkia and by megaluxray123; 121st) 485 Heatran (chosen by tara1124; 133rd) 492 Shaymin (chosen as Skymin by maynorpatty; 73rd) 493 Arceus (chosen by megasalamence123; 103rd) 494 Victini (chosen by pokespritemaker3; 8th) 495 Snivy (chosen by coolman1118; 119th) 498 Tepig (chosen by Awsomemaddy; 105th) 499 Pignite (chosen as Rainbow Pignite by firebid1030; 37th place) 501 Oshawott (chosen as Chris's Oshawott by lucariolady09; 93rd and as regular Oshawott by dialgadude999; 52nd) 502 Dewott (chosen by SurfinBuizel; 117th/75th) 503 Samurott (chosen by tyboy618; 43rd) 509 Purrloin (chosen by Mewsol; 89th) 510 Liepard (chosen by kevandkeith42120; 46th/5th) 513 Pansear (chosen as Shiny Pansear by InternPony707; 72nd) 514 Simiseas (chosen by SickWicked132; 69th) 518 Musharna (chosen by Woodenfan; 4th) 519 Pidove (chosen by tdcamper22; 47th) 520 Tranquill (chosen by flamercharizard; 61st) 523 Zebstrika (chosen by zebrasrockssafari; 114th) 527 Woobat (chosen as Rainbow Woobat by mechaxenoxine55 and then evolved into Rainbow Swoobat) 528 Swoobat (evolved from Rainbow Woobat; 19th) 530 Excadrill (chosen by TheEpicJoey; 125th) 549 Lilligant (chosen by Simisage525; 67th) 553 Krookodile (chosen by mccreary8; 79th/35th) 559 Scraggy (chosen by ilvgwebmaster; 70th) 566 Archen (chosen by vanderman128; 84th) 572 Minccino (chosen by MrLegoWaffle911; 51st/2nd) 576 Gothitelle (chosen by shadestar8; 93rd) 579 Reuniclus (chosen by lightningalive82; 42nd) 586 Sawsbuck (chosen as Autumn Sawsbuck by 000Vicent000; 64th) 587 Emolga (chosen by pokemonisthebest54; 102nd/14th) 593 Jellicent (chosen as Jellicent male by ThatKoolKidOverThere; 31st) 595 Joltik (chosen as Blue Joltik by Typemania; 41st) 609 Chandelure (chosen as Shiny Chandelure by darkdragon3451; 25th) 610 Axew (chosen by Octabluu; 15th) 624 Pawniard (chosen by uxiedude910; 3rd) 627 Rufflet (chosen by TotalDramaAcademy; 28th) 628 Braviary (chosen by TotalDramaAcademy; 63rd) 635 Hydreigon (chosen as Shiny Hydreigon by pokemongod777; 42nd/24th)